Free Falling
by In A Rush
Summary: Based off Season 1 Episode 2 but i changed a few things around and charcters. Read to find out more and there will be another one shot to follow this that will link onto this :


**So it's New Year's Eve and I decided to relax at home, which means I have done another one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rush but I have based this off from an episode in Season one; I just did some swapping and changing around of characters, etc…**

….

"VKC to any available units in the city,, requiring back up for a pursuit of a black Mercedes, registration Lima, Alpha, Yankee 253, young male driver, looks to be in his late teens, was involved in a hit and run at a RBT site, a member is injured." The voice came over TR1 at the end of their long night shift just as the black Mercedes and two general duty cars shot out in front of them.

"Thanks, we got them." Shannon says to VKC over the handset.

"Great, just when our shift was over and something pops up." Stella says from the back seat.

"Leon, have you got anything for us on this car?" Lawson asks.

"Well it is registered to a Craig Shaw, he has a teenage son who is aged 17, name is Daniel Shaw, doesn't have any form but has a history of suicide is a high risk who has a history of not taking his medication." Leon says

"This is TR1, you guys need to stop your pursuit immediately, we are dealing with a highly suicidal teenager, and we have got this." Stella says over the handset to communicate with the general duty cars in front of them. As one slowed down and pulled out of the pursuit, the other one sped up to sit on the cars tail.

"I repeat this is TR1 you need to stop pursuit, we are dealing with a highly suicidal teenager." Stella says aggressively over the handset.

"Shit, at this rate they are going to cause an accident, forget suicide, these clowns will end up doing it for him at this rate." Shannon says driving slowly behind the car.

"This is Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake, pull back now, this is a highly dangerous situation we are dealing with, and we have got this now stand down." Lawson says aggressively into the handset that he snatched from Stella.

"Shit, I lost him." Shannon says.

"No you haven't the car is right there." Stella yells out pointing to the car that has crashed into a shop in a little laneway.

"Leon, we located the car but no sign of the kid." Lawson says as he walks over to the general duty officers that had just pulled up.

"You blokes over here, I seriously think we need to get on the same page here, coz what happened before could have been an absolute disaster, you heard me call off the pursuit of this Merc, but you stuck to it like a bloody fridge magnet." Lawson says angrily.

"He dragged a cop." The GD says as if that explained his behaviour.

"He is also known to be suicidal which came over your radios, not good enough, we are doing things our way, no one does anything without my instructions, and you got it, good." Lawson says.

"Now clear this area and tape it off, go." Lawson says.

Walking over to the stairs where Josh has found some blood, Lawson says, "Josh, I want you to make sure everyone knows not to come up these stairs or break the cordon, I want you to go over to the parents' house to have a chat to them about what has led him to this."

"Shannon you go up those stairs slowly and see if you can find him." Lawson says watching her run up the stairs that led into the building.

Turning to look at Stella, he says "Your in charge of that." While pointing to the stairs.

Having a funny feeling that he would have gotten onto the highest level possible, Shannon runs up to level ten and opens the door to see him standing on the edge.

"Daniel, my name is Sergeant Shannon Henry, can you please stand off that edge." She yells out while slowly walking over to him just as Lawson runs onto the level.

"Stay where you are or I will jump." Daniel threatens.

Seeing Lawson looking like he was about to say something to Daniel, she mutters to him, "Let me handle this one, I already have established some form of a connection, I just got to build on it."

Looking at her hesitantly he nods his head and takes a step back.

As Shannon starts to negotiate with Daniel, Stella's voice rings through their earpieces.

"Hey Lawson, Kerry just rocked up." Stella says.

"What does the woman do, sleep with a portable radio, you just keep her occupied." Lawson says sounding annoyed.

"With what exactly?" Stella asks outraged.

"I don't know, just make sure she doesn't get up on this roof." Lawson says.

Sighing, Stella turns around to come face to face with Kerry as daylight starts to break.

"Good Morning Kerry." Stella sings happily.

"What's so good about it?" Kerry says.

…

"Lawson we found a body with a stab wound to the chest, male, Caucasian, in his early 50s, meets the fathers description but no mother in sight, we searched the house the best we could without disturbing anything until CI get here, but we can't find a weapon." Michael says over his coms.

"Thanks Michael." Lawson says as he focuses his attention back to the negotiation and realises that now instead of standing on the edge that Daniel is now sitting on it instead.

Feeling uneasy about the situation and knowing the procedures to dealing with this, Lawson mumbles to Shannon, "His a murder suspect Shan."

"I'm not leaving him." She says stubbornly.

"Pull Shannon from this Lawson, this situation changes everything." Kerry says over the coms.

"I can't Kerry, she has made a connection with her and he won't listen to me, can you get Stella to bring up some water, it looks like it is going to be a long one." Lawson says.

"Daniel please come away from the edge so we can talk about why you are here." Shannon says.

"I killed my dad." He says.

"Why?" She asked taking a small step forward.

"Well my dad used to beat me and my mum but he really laid it into her today, so I told her to leave and I stabbed him." He says.

"How long has this been going on for?" Shannon asks.

"On and off for the past 5 years, but you didn't believe me, no one does." He says shaking his head.

"Well I do believe you." She said.

"No you don't, don't lie to me." He says.

…

"Leon is it still ten floors up?" Stella asks.

"Yep, and it doesn't look like its changing." Leon says with a chuckle as Audrey sits down at her computer to start her shift and she shakes her head at him.

"Bad day, bad day, really shitty day, bad day." Stella chants and shakes her head as she climbs the stairs and has only reached level two.

….

"Get away, your too close." Daniel yells out at Shannon.

"I just want to see where your hurt." She says.

"Just stop coming closer to me." He says.

"Lawson I'm back on deck." Josh says as they get out of the car.

"There's got to be something that you can hook into, just come right up and below, and hurry." Lawson says with some urgency in his voice.

"Yep, I reckon I can do that and I will bring Michael with me." Josh says into his coms as he grabs some heavy rope from the boot.

"What do you need?" Christian asks.

"That wall bag." Josh says gesturing to it and taking it from Christian.

"Come on Michael." Josh yells out as he starts to walk off.

"Coming." Michael says grabbing the other bag and running after Josh.

"His sitting on the edge, I'm thinking you come up from behind and Taser him, that should make him fall forward." Lawson says.

"Can't you Taser him?" Josh asks.

"Not form this angle that would just throw him over the edge." Lawson says.

"See if you can get him away from the edge." Josh says while gearing up.

"Tried that mate, he won't budge and Shannon is still trying to talk him down.

…

Hearing the alarm go off that has happened as Josh had taken the glass off the building to get out, Daniel becomes agitated and stands on the edge.

"You don't understand why I did it." Daniel says.

"I do Daniel, I have been in the same position as you, my mum used to get abused by my dad and it happened when I was really young, I used to cop a few beatings too, the final straw was when I had to be hospitalised, mum finally took a stand." Shannon says.

"Well my mum never took a stand so I had to do it instead." Daniel says.

….

"Josh how far are you?" Lawson asked impatiently.

"Gove me 30 seconds." Josh grunted.

"Get off here, get off, get off." Daniel started yelling.

"Josh get into position." Lawson yelled into his coms.

"Alright I am in position." Josh grunts.

"I am really sorry." Daniel says as he leans backwards.

Going on first reaction, Shannon runs forward and reaches out her hand to grab him and he holds onto her hand which ends up making her fall forwards, head first over the building.

"Shit, Shannon." Lawson yells as he runs forward.

…

Seeing the two bodies falling down over the edge of the building, Stella pushes Michael forward just in case and he briefly lets go of the rope as Stella quickly hopes Shannon will be okay.

….

Seeing Shannon falling, Josh quickly takes his feet and hands off the building and grabs Shannon as he curses thinking he wouldn't make it in time until he can feel her holding onto him around his shoulders, breathing a sigh of relief as he sees her look down and then quickly back up and she can tell that she is thankful that she isn't lying there next to Daniel.

Feeling Shannon starting to lose her grip on him, he yells out down to the ground "Get us down, get us down now."

…

"You did everything you could." Josh says leaning against the bonnet of TR 1 opposite her later on after they have been checked out and spoken to by Kerry.

"I know, but he was so young." She says solemnly.

"I know, but we don't deal the cards, all we can do is plan ahead once the cards have been dealt you know." He says.

"Hmm." She says.

"I better let you deal with him, good luck." Josh says as he sees Lawson walking towards them.

"Gee, Thanks." She says sarcastically as he gives her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking off.

"Did you get checked over?" Lawson asks concerned.

"Yeah I am fine, am I going to get a lecture?" she asks as she can see he is less than impressed with her.

"I am not going to get into it here, but how can I trust you again if another situation like this happens, when I now know that you are willing to risk just as much as they are." He says annoyed.

"I had a chance to grab him." She says simply.

"Yeah and you almost ended up lying in the gutter next to him." He says sternly crossing his arms.

"We should talk about this at home later tonight." She says picking herself up from the bonnet and slowly walking over to TR2 knowing she could get Christian to swap with her needing to give Lawson some cooling off time.

"Yeah we should." He says getting into the passenger side of TR1.

…

Arriving home after Josh gives her a lift home as she wanted some more time away from Lawson, she slowly enters the house and sees Lawson sitting there with a beer in his hand and looking relaxed.

Slowly crossing the threshold of the living room, Shannon puts her bag on floor next to the door and goes to sit on a separate couch and Lawson pats the spot next to him.

Getting up she gingerly walks over to him and slowly sits down as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and she leans into the embrace and relaxes feeling safe in his arms.

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he calms down enough knowing that he can discuss this rationally with her.

"So why did you do it?" he ask softly as she closes her eyes starting to feel tired.

"Because it was an automatic reaction and I thought I could grab him in time, honestly I am not willing to risk as much as them, I have too much to lose, I don't want to lose my friends or family or most importantly you, there's still so much that I have to experience, so I am not willing enough to let that all go, I promise." She says reassuringly.

Hearing the sincerity in her voice he relents and says "okay."

"I am really sorry for scaring you; I hope you won't stay mad at me." She says.

"I can't stay mad at you, we are going to have more fights, but that is what a relationship involves." He says pulling her in closer to his side.

"I guess so." She says resting her head onto his chest.

"How about we get you into bed." Lawson says.

"No, I am okay here." She mumbles.

"I sure you are." He says as he places his free arm under her legs and picks her up.

Feeling too tired to argue with Lawson for carrying her; she simply wraps her arms tighter around his neck and rests her head in the crook of his neck.


End file.
